Is It Fate?
by Crazy-Fool
Summary: Two characters are drawn together in mysterious circumstances . . .
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. Except for the plot, of course. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER ONE = Things Change  
  
Malfoy flinched as the cloth dripped magic disinfectant into his chest wound. His blonde hair was messy and sticking up at odd angles and his eye was painfully swollen. He had cuts all over his body and he swore that that bone never used to stick out of his leg at that angle! Funnily enough he couldn't feel that. Draco Malfoy sighed. So this was what you got for defying Voldemort and your own father. Intense pain. He would die before he ever set foot in the forbidden forest again. He thought for a while that he would never come out alive. If it hadn't been for a very odd creature bounding into the Dark Lord he would have finished "Kavada" and Malfoy would be dead. He very much doubted he would have survived like the great Harry Potter.  
  
"Ok, that's your chest done, now where else are you cut badly?" the young girls soft voice said.  
  
"Will you stop fussing, woman!" Malfoy whined, squirming around on the wet grass trying not to cry out in pain.  
  
"Hold still," she replied, holding the cloth firmly on his toned stomach. "This has to be done and you know it. You are so badly injured"  
  
"I don't even know why you are doing this, I mean, I called you a worthless Mudblood!"  
  
"Because," She replied slowly "It is the right thing to do."  
  
Malfoy was still puzzled but decided to hold in all the insults that were popping into his head as she was doing a good job of healing him. Why was she being so nice? He just could not figure it out. He also couldn't see why the girl hadn't asked how he came to receive such a beating. Very unusual, knowing her.  
  
"Hold STILL!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Don't whine, there is worse to come!"  
  
"Oh woopee doo." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"This will sting . . . ."  
  
"oh no, please!" He knew this would hurt and how embarrassed would he be if he cried? What if Potter and Weasley were to find out? A respected Slytherin 67th year, son of Lucius Malfoy, crying in front of a mudblood Gryfindor! Malfoy gritted his teeth and bore the pain. After about a minute his eye had completely de-swollen and the girl came into focus. "Wow," he thought, "she's actually quite pretty." As soon as the thoughts entered his head then he dismissed them quickly and stood up.  
  
"So, erm, I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yes, ok. Bye Draco"  
  
"Bye Hermione." he replied  
  
It was only as Malfoy made his way limping down to the dark Slytherin common room did he realise something. She'd called him Draco! Since when had they been on a first name basis? He halted, just outside the dungeons. He'd called her Hermione. 


	2. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, but the plot is my own.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"He called me Hermione. What's up with that?" she thought as she made her way swiftly up to the Gryffindor common room. "Not Granger, not mudblood, Hermione." She said the password and the fat lady moved away to reveal the small tunnel into the warmth of the common room. "Hi" she said flopping down in the big squashy armchair next to Ron, who was playing Harry in a game of wizard's chess. Ron cursed as Harry's queen destroyed his knight. She had smashed his head of with a fist of clay. Ron flinched as the queen kicked his knight, just to rub it in.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked Hermione , watching his knight being dragged across the board. "You've been gone for ages"  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied, thinking fast. "Erm, nowhere really, library, you know, normal stuff."  
  
"We were in the library just now, we didn't see you." Harry shot a sly glance at her.  
  
"I just went into the grounds to, well, chill out, ok?"  
  
"Not got a boyfriend then?"  
  
"No!" Hermione half shouted, turning a little red.  
  
"Ok, ok, keep your wig on!"  
  
Hermione blushed even more. Harry and Ron were staring at her as she hardly ever raised her voice even slightly. "Well I've got some homework to do so I'm going to go up to my room now, bye." And with that she hurried upstairs through that passage she had been oh so many times. Thankfully, her room was empty.  
  
Those words echoed in her head again "Bye, Draco. Bye Hermione." She couldn't believe that those words had passed Dracos lips. Or her own for that matter! She didn't even like Draco! She wondered if he was thinking of her now . . . "Stop it 'Mione!" she said aloud to herself "You, my girl, are being very silly! You can't like the guy who calls you a filthy mudblood, puts curses on your friends and makes a fool out of you infront of everyone." The feelings for Malfoy faded. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it was back there still, somewhere, biding its time. She just couldn't understand why she was even nice to that boy! She certainly didn't owe him anything. "I wonder if Draco is confused as this?" With those thoughts still milling around her head, twisting in and out of the dark alleys and passages in her brilliant mind, Hermione Granger got out her diary and began to scribble furiously. She may have thought she didn't like him, but she was still calling him Draco. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So what do you think? This is my first fanfic and I know I'm not very far in to the story but it does get better! Well, at least I hope it will . . . ( 


	3. Breakfast Fiasco

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Thank you to my two darling reviewers! Please keep them coming, I need constructive criticism! I crave it! Odd, aren't I . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"'Mione?" Harry waved his eyes in front of Hermione's glazed eyes. "Helloooooo!"  
  
Hermione's head jerked upwards making Harry jump. It looked like she was about to bite his hand off. She couldn't remember for the life of her what she'd been thinking about. (A/N: I do this a lot, its bloomin annoying!)  
  
"Where were you? You were sitting there staring into space for ages!" Ron was sitting in front of Hermione and looking at her in a very strange way.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about, um, home."  
  
"Sure you were, 'Mione" Harry and Hermione turned round to see Pavrati leaning on their chairs. She said in a very audible whisper to Harry "It's a boy. Trust me, I know that look!"  
  
Hermione blushed and suddenly became very interested in her scrambled eggs, wondering which boy. Her head snapped up as she heard a slow, lazy, drawling voice behind her.  
  
"A boy? Oh perlease! Old mudblood has no chance with any boy."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron snarled, hand reaching for his wand.  
  
"Make me, Ginger. The boy is probably you!" he gave Ron a dirty look that made Ron go bright red. Malfoy looked at Hermione. "Really, even you can do better than Weasley. At least your not a hand-me-down from his brothers." Casting a look at Ron's used robes Malfoy turned on his heels and sauntered off with Crabbe and Goyle snickering at his heals like over sized puppies.  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched him take a seat at the Slytherin table, she felt a jolt as he looked into her eyes for a moment and then she thought about why she had sighed. Was she fed up of him or did she . . . No, she wouldn't think about it. Ron and Harry went back to talking about Quidditch again while she sank down in her chair. Why did he always have to be so nasty? God, she'd never done anything to him to start off with! Snape's cold, black eyes were focused on her and it was very scary. He had been paying a lot of attention to her recently and actually complimented her work in potions. Harry had almost fallen off his stool in amazement! Once again, Harry snapped her out of her thinking.  
  
"Have you heard about the swapping, 'Mione?"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore is swapping around some people in their houses if the sorting hat thinks they are better off elsewhere."  
  
Ron and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Well," he continued, "It's obvious that Jack Shanta belongs in Slytherin." The trio looked over to the Ravenclaw table where a black haired, narrow black eyes and a constant sour expression. He was one of Snape's few favourites in another house. Speaking of Snape he was now staring at Draco, Hermione noticed. They suddenly flickered back to her and she felt a bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Hmm," Hermione said softly to herself, "Jack would be quite handsome if he smiled once in a while and got some sleep but of course not as handsome as Dra-Viktor." She finished hurriedly and her mouth dropped. She got up and sprinted to the common room. 


	4. The Library

Disclaimer: Its all JK's idea except the plot. Don't sue me!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the library, doing his potions homework. He had to admit; today's assignment was very hard. Even he, the smartest Slytherin sixth year, was having a little trouble with it. Although he'd never admit it to anyone else. He chuckled as he thought of poor Longbottom trying desperately to do it. He sighed, as he knew Her-, Granger would help him so he wouldn't get told off.  
  
He heard a sigh of exasperation coming from the table behind him, and saw a girl with shiny brown hair slam her quill down in exasperation. It was Hermione, of course. Draco was surprised to see her get so worked up. She'd never not been able to do an assignment before. Curious, he went around and found himself asking what was the trouble.  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised. Her eyes are so full of innocence, so deep and beautiful, Draco thought. He mentally slapped himself and said, "I was just wondering if you know, I could help."  
  
"Oh, erm, yes please, thank you." Hermione looked sort of nervous. Don't blame her, he thought as he sat down. I'm Draco Malfoy, ferret boy, a slimy git, to her anyway.  
  
"What are you stuck on, I mean with, I mean what are you having trouble with?" Smooooth Draco, real smooth.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you have to add to it to finish the potion."  
  
"Snape said it in class, it's tail Brandhorn"  
  
"I wasn't really, um, listening in class." She blushed slightly. What was this? Hermione not listening in class? Odd things have been happening in Hogwarts lately, Draco was very puzzled by it all.  
  
"OK, is that it?"  
  
"Yes, I think so"  
  
Suddenly Draco felt something tugging at his heart, he didn't know what it was and it was slightly scary as it came on quickly. He looked at Hermione. It was as if someone had given him a pair of glasses, which he was in desperate need of, as his vision of her was suddenly clear. What a body, what a mind, and what a soul she had. Her eyes widened and she let out a small sigh, why was she sighing? His breathing quickened and his pulse raced, he watched Hermione bite her lip and drum her nails on the oak table. They were staring into each other's eyes and being drawn together by a force stronger than their common sense, for they knew that if they were spotted like this it would be the end. The moved closer and closer, lips parting and eyes torn between looking into the depths of the others soul or closing to induce the inevitable. They were feet apart, inches, centimetres and then . . .  
  
"SEVERUS!! Get out here NOW!"  
  
The spell was broken, both pairs of eyes focused on Snape running out of the library. As Draco turned back to Hermione he lips moved as if to say something but he was unable to utter a single word. Hermione broke the silence first.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going, got to see, erm, Harry, yeh. Harry. Bye" She hastily grabbed her things and as she got up she stumbled and landed on Dracos chest. He felt her heart beat warm next to his thumping heart, his warm heart, which even he had thought was always cold. In that moment of, that moment of something, he had discovered a new part of him. He was a little frightened by it. His gaze followed her out of the library, she bumped into Snape who stepped back and shot an annoyed glance at her and then him. Had he seen them?  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
So then. How is it? Please R&R, I need some happiness after I got one hell of a flamer from another fic (. But its not all bad, I've got some good ones! 


	5. Running Away Doesn't Help

Disclaimer: yes yes, you know the drill.  
  
  
  
Hermione ran out of the library and into the cold corridors of Hogwarts. She didn't know where she was going; she just had to get away. She was scared that Snape had seen them. What if he had? That would be terrible. She would be a Gryffindor cast-out, left to her own devices. Potions would be unbearable. What would she do? A sudden pang of fear in the pit of her stomach disrupted her train of thought. Voices, two of them, she could hear the owners' feet heading towards her. It was then that she realised she had no idea where she was! Hermione dived into the nearest classroom, although the door took a bit of forcing, and listened at the door, praying that the people wouldn't go in there. The voices got closer and closer, her heart beat faster and faster and then they slowly got quieter and the footsteps turned to a distant clicking. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; turned round and slid down the door onto the floor to catch her breath. Something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. There was a mirror in one corner, surrounded by boxes. Curious, she got up and fought her way through the boxes, spluttering as they sent dust flying in to the air, and stood directly in front of the mirror. She went closer and admired the elaborate carvings in the smooth wood. Her delicate fingers traced the word "ERISED" in beautiful letters, and then she let her hands travel down to the mirror itself and she gazed at her reflection, hand dropping limp by her side. There was something wrong, she still had the same features but there was something different about her. Something in her eyes, a fire burnt fiercely behind them. She gasped aloud as her reflection grinned menacingly while her face didn't change. Then the mirror Hermione changed the way she stood. It was confident and, well, Draco-like. The real Hermione backed away slightly as the surroundings of her in the mirror blurred and a shape came in to view. Draco. He grinned, matching perfectly Hermione, and then extended his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. Hermione spun around, as she swore she felt it on her own skin, but on seeing nothing there a shiver sped down her spine. Draco moved closer, and swept his hand down her arm, across her back and round her waist. Hermione just couldn't shake the feeling of his hands actually moving across her slender body. In the mirror, Hermione's arm stretched out and a finger beckoned her, asking her to join them, willing her to come into their world. Then, she laughed. Not a normal laugh, but an evil laugh. Draco laughed too, and flames erupted around them, sending shadows dancing around the classroom. Something pulled on Hermione's heart, but Hermione wouldn't succumb to the desire. Flames still burning, the mirror images faded further and further away until the real Hermione came back into focus. Shaking, she made her way towards the door and stepped back out into the corridors again. Hermione didn't know the time, or where she was, and was scared. She had no clue as to her whereabouts and it was getting cold. After that episode, she never wanted to find her way back to that room again so didn't bother tracing her path. On arriving at the Gryffindor common room, she saw Ron and Harry sitting by the fire in an armchair. Hermione stared and blinked, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both fast asleep, Harry had his arm around Ron's shoulders and Ron was snuggled up in Harry's chest. Then she smiled, they looked so cute. Getting a camera from her room she took a photo, she had to keep a memory of this!  
  
  
  
So . . . R&R!!! I need reviews, I crave them. Constructive criticism wanted. Please! 


	6. Thinking Does

OK I got some advice to make long chapters so here goes, I don't know how its going to turn out but bear with me and tell me if it sucks!  
  
  
  
Draco sat in stunned silence. What just happened between him and Hermione had completely baffled him. Feeling very self-conscious, as Snape was staring at him from across the library, he pretended to get on with work. He swore inwardly as he realised he'd been doodling on his potions essay, then swore out loud when he realised he's been writing about Hermione. "I hope not to hear language like that, Mr Malfoy, ever in my class." Snape drawled, folding his robes slowly around him. "Speaking of my class, is that my essay you are marking with meaningless graffiti?" "Yes professor, sorry professor." "Indeed you should be, re-write it all again. As we cannot have such messy work from a top student, can we?" "No, professor." "Goodbye" And with a swish of his robes he was gone, disappearing into the long corridors of the dungeons. He was smiling, which was very rare for Severus Snape. Draco sighed and re wrote his essay, hoping it would take his mind of his complete confusion and unwanted feelings. Or were they unwanted? He had no idea what the hell was going on in his life anymore. What with Hermione occupying his thoughts, Snape acting strangely and commanding him to do things and his father . . . He shuddered at the memory of what his father had asked him to do, that first night when Hermione had shown kindness towards him despite their rivalry. To kill a little muggle child just to prove his faith to this man, no, thing, which was trying to take over the world just like Voldermort did before. Of course, this thing was his father, and he hated him. Carrying on where that disgusting man had left off, that was unacceptable. But of course, on defying his father he suffered. Paying the price for not joining "the side fighting for a better wizarding world" which was free from "mudbloods" and people like Dumbledore. On being honest with himself, he realized that he should never have agreed to becoming a deatheater. He hated the idea, was positively repulsed at the thought of being like them. He was just scared. Scared of his own father. Tidying up his things he made his way slowly down to the Slytherin common room. When he got to the door, he couldn't remember the password! Franticly he searched his brain but he just couldn't think of it. He tried several. Snaketooth, Defying and basilisk didn't work, and on the 3rd attempt the guard threw him out of the dungeons, suspecting him of being a traitor. "Great," he muttered aloud to himself "this is the last thing I need. Being locked out of my own common room, how embarrassing." Making his way to his favourite room, where went when things got rough, he began to shiver as the windows were often open at night to air the school. When he got to his little place, he sat on the window ledge and gazed out across the lake and towards the full moon shining brightly down. The other side of the lake, Draco spotted a figure sitting alone. Squinting. He tried to make out who it was. It looked like Hermione, so much like her, but he couldn't quite see. Getting frustrated he strained his eyes hard, then sighed as he thought, "Draco, you're a wizard, stupid." And conjured up a pair of binoculars. He scanned the lake frantically but there was no sign of the person. "You're losing you mind, Draco my man." He thought. He must have sat up their for hours, considering his thoughts and feelings, his deepest emotions. Thinking of times in his distant past and times close to present. Sitting there with the wind caressing his face and running itself through his fair hair he had a lot of time to sort things out in his mind and by he morning he was clear on what he had to do.  
  
  
  
R&R please people!  
  
I think I've got over my writers block now, and I have plenty of inspirations.  
  
If you like this fic, check out my other one "The twisted web of emotions" its about Ron and its more about love than this one. 


	7. Shocks In Hogsmead

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Do you get to Hogsmead via carriage??  
  
  
  
"You going to the Hogsmead trip today, 'Mione?" Ron asked, mouth full of the delicious school breakfast (A/N quite different to normal school food, eh?). "Hmm?" she replied, distractedly. "I said are you going to Hogsmead?" "Oh, erm, yeah why not. I've got to get Christmas presents!" "Ooh, yeh," Harry said, perking up a little "I love getting presents!" "Is that buying them or receiving?!" Hermione joked. She had been feeling a little better recently, Draco still occupied her mind no matter how much she fought it but she was begging to get used to the idea now. She was actually thankful for the little episode in the library a week ago, as Draco was now being civil to her, Ron and Harry. All in all he was being a much nicer person, but unfortunately other Slytherins were not following him as normal. "Well well well, if it isn't Granger mudblood." "Oh bugger off, Parkinson" Harry just flipped her off. "Actually, I'd prefer not to. I thought "I haven't insulted Scar head, Weasel and mudblood for a while" so I'm here now just to annoy you!" "What is you problem, hmm? I mean, why bother?" Pansy looked puzzled for a moment, but quickly recovered, "I jus find it amusing, especially as Weasel gets so worked up whenever someone insults his precious mudblood. I don't see why, I mean, look at you! I don't see why anyone wants to protect something like you." The way she said you was filled with spite, disgust and repulsion. "That is not true!" Ron said loudly, then realising his mistake he turned red and went quiet. "Ha, what an idiot." She said and sauntered off, trying to wiggle her hips seductively as she walked past Draco, who looked like he would be sick. Millicent laughed and followed Pansy, taking great steps in her manly stride. Draco almost was sick as she winked at him and grinned. Then, he looked at Hermione. Wait; was that sympathy in his eyes? Did he feel sorry for her and her friends, what with them being rude to them constantly? The bell rang for the Hogsmead carriages' arrival and there was a big kafuffle (A/N what a great word) as people ran to the carriages, eager to get to the shops and begin their shopping.  
  
**************  
  
Once the three friends had got in a carriage Hermione cast her famous fire spell and got them all warmed up. Hermione gazed out of the window into the distance. Once they had turned a corner Hogwarts was visible, fading slowly into the distance, its many turrets and towers being masked by a soft wave of falling snow. It looked amazing, she had never seen it like that before, she supposed it was because she had never paid that much attention to the school before. Just then, a carriage pulled up beside them and Hermione realised that they had come to Hogsmead, Hogwarts had disappeared long ago. The time had gone surprisingly quick and Lavender waved at her from in the next carriage. When the three of them had jumped out, they split up to find each other's presents and agreed to meet back in The Three Broomsticks in an hour. She saw Harry and Ron walk off together in the opposite direction to Hogsmead shops, off into the main village, and just before they turned the corner Ron patted Harry on the back and kept his hand there, round Harry's shoulders. Hermione's jaw dropped as some things fitted together in her mind but she quickly closed it and shook her head, telling herself not to jump to conclusions. Hermione loved Christmas. Her family had brought her up with Christmas being an important time, and her family were so close that Hermione was used to Christmas being a time of love and friendship, it was completely beyond her why some people were still so mean. As Hermione walked past the house where Lupin had lived, she noticed a sign pointing down an alley, which said "Looking For Something Unusual, Even Unique? Something For The Muggle Borns Out There? Then Look No Further Than Down This Alley. This Shop Was Built For Muggle Borns Who Are Belittled Because Of It" it was bewitched so it floated in the air and occasionally zoomed a little way through the air. Curious, she looked around and stepped onto the brick road. All seemed a lot quieter there; all that could be heard was the squeaky sign swinging in the chill winter air. The sign had a picture on it; Hermione couldn't quite make out what it was but it looked old and mysterious. She walked towards the shop window and saw, to her disappointment, that it was shut. She decided to walk round to the other side, to look in that window and just as she stepped round the corner she saw Draco trying the other door. He pushed it hard then kicked it and Hermione felt a jolt and spun round the corner again, back flat against the wall. She closed her eyes and wondered if she should go and speak to him, as she opened them she got a shock. Draco stood in front of her, looking gorgeous if a little nervous, and said sexily, "I see you saw my sign, Hermione." And smiled.  
  
  
  
Ha, a sort of cliff-hanger. I'm not very good at them though. 


	8. Confrontation

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was going to switch to broadband so they took away the modem connection and there is a problem with broadband so we haven't got the internet at all! It's just so stupid! I mean, fancy taking away our modem and not giving us the broadband! *Grumbles* Ok, rant over, on with the story. (  
  
  
  
"Your sign?" Hermione asked "Yes, I had to get you down here somehow didn't I." "Wha-what do you want with m-me?" "Oh please don't tell me you haven't noticed 'things' happening?" "Well, yes" "There you go then. I don't know what it is but something is screwy round here I want to know what it is. I mean, how can I fall in love so quickly with someone who I have had rivalry with since first year?" "L-love?" Draco felt himself blush lightly "Well, that time in the library, and, um, all the other times. . ." He drifted off and looked at his suddenly very interesting shoes. "I know. I don't know what it is. 'Cause, uh, I think, I think I love you too." Their eyes met and a second later there came a cry from the end of the alley. "MALFOY GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" came Ron's angry voice and Draco could hear the soft crunch of the snow under their feet as they came running, shouting threats at him. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Draco turned slowly to face the two boys and was greeted by Ron charging head first into his stomach. Draco stumbled backwards and Ron eyes widened as he said, "What have you got under that shirt? Bricks? Cor!" and he grinned, but after a hurt, warning glance from Harry he coughed and moved back next to him. "Leave 'Mione alone!" Draco gave Ron a lopsided smile and said, "Oh god Weasley don't get you knickers in a twist, I'm going I'm going." And with a swish of his cloak remarkably like Snape's he sauntered off, calling over his shoulder "Check your watches, by the way!" He saw Harry look at his watch, curse, and they all ran off to the coaches, as they would be leaving in 5 minutes. "Thank god I can apparate (s/p?)" he thought and in the blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
  
  
Sorry bout the extremely short chapter, I just wanted to update quickly! 


	9. The Romancica Charm

Ok so here you have a longer chapter, but who knows when the next will be up as our internet is going screwy as we speak. In this chapter we begin to get into the main plot.  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, just like she had been for the past week in her every free period. Trying to get away from Draco. And also, she was searching for anything on love spells or charms. A particular charm had interested her, one that involved three people.  
  
The Romancica Charm  
  
One or more persons may put a love spell on two people of different sexes or the same. When the caster(s) of the spell look at one of the pair, the other is within a 50-meter radius and concentrates, the one being looked at will feel a burning desire for the other. Shortly afterwards the other will feel it too. Once the caster takes his/her eyes off the person the effect can last a varying amount of time, no longer than an hour.  
  
Hermione tore the page out, hoping to be able to magic it back together before old Mme Pince found out, and ran off in the direction of the great hall where the other students were currently eating dinner.  
  
**********  
  
She stood outside the great hall for a while, waiting for dinner to finish and everyone to come out. Snape stalked past her, knocking her as he went, turned round and scowled then just as Hermione prepared herself for a sneer and snide comment his face straightened and he carried on inside.  
  
A few minutes later the students hadn't left but the noise upped suddenly and who else should stomp out in a huff but Draco Malfoy. He looked a little flustered and was that a hint of a blush on his face? Hermione's heart suddenly leapt and beat a thousand times a minute. Her and Draco locked gazes for a second then Draco recovered himself and took up that oh- so-familiar confident stance. "Hello, 'Mione. Found something?" "As a matter of fact," Hermione said slowly, "I did."  
  
**********  
  
"So what you're suggesting," Draco said over his cup of coco they had smuggled out of the kitchen, courtesy of Dobby, "is that someone, somewhere, has put this charm on us." "Yes." "Hmm, who?" "I don't know, really. Has anyone been keeping an unusually close eye on you recently?" Draco contemplated for a moment, but answered, "No, can't say they have." Hermione's brow furrowed. "The only person I can think of keeping a close eye on me is Snape." "Snape?" "Yeh, he's been acting differently towards me recently. I bumped into him just now and he didn't say a word. He hasn't been as nasty and he actually complimented my potions work last Tuesday." Draco's eyes widened. "Snape? Compliment you? In his opinion, scum of the school?" "Gee thanks." "Sorry, I did say in his opinion." "So even now, now we know we are not completely in love, do you still like me?" "No one said for definite we aren't totally in love." He said, avoiding her eyes. "Well, uh, there's a, er, very strong chance we ain't." "Yeh I know. So, erm, yeh I think I do like you." "Good." Hermione smiled.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione lay in bed that night, wondering what Snape was up to, charming her and Draco to fall in love. What would it achive? "Look at it objectively" she thought. "You and Draco. What uses could you have together? Common factors? Both smart, both talented in areas of magic." She caught her breath as something fell in to place. "Both talented wizards and advanced for our ages! What if he's plotting to help 'Him' again? Using us, together in love our powers would be much stronger against the wizarding world! Given time we could learn everything about the dark arts, use our powers against our own will, if we were bewitched. Oh no, what will we do?"  
  
She sent an owl to Draco telling him she was on to something and wanted to speak to him in private at 2 in the morning. In the old charms classroom, which no one went in to after they had found the body of Fred Weasley. That was why Snape had gone to Azkaban in the previous year. Even though his name had been cleared, he was still angry with all the wizards and witches who put him there. That gave him a reason to want to join 'Him'.  
  
  
  
What will they do?? Only I know, and I ain't telling! 


	10. Alone Together

I can't think of anything I need or want to put here, so on with the story!  
  
  
  
Draco lay in bed, flat on his back, thinking. Was it Snape doing it? If it was what is he up to? He rolled over on to one side and looked at the glowing numbers on his clock. 1:55, he really should get up if he wanted to meet Hermione on time. She'd sent him an owl at 9, telling him to meet her in the old charms classroom at 2 am. He twirled his wand round him three times to make him invisible and then set off down the twisting stairs and through the winding corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
"There you are, I was beginning to worry about you." Hermione said. "Aww, you worried about me? I'm flattered." He smiled at her and felt a little jolt when she smiled back. "Yes I did, after the conclusion I have come to, anything could have happened." "So what is this conclusion that you dragged me down here to say?" Hermione explained her theory and Draco listened intently. He followed her every word and once she was done he thought what a clever girl she was, working all of it out and once she'd said it, it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. They sat talking about it for a while, about the last time Voldemort took over and what their combined powers could do. Then, Hermione just started to cry. This took Draco very much by surprise and he didn't really know what to do with himself. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I'm just really scared of what this could come to." As she was overtaken by a fresh wave of salty tears Draco went over and sat next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulder he comforted her as she rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating fast and he was certain Hermione could hear it but he just rocked gently, telling her how they would get through this now that they had an idea of what was going on.  
  
After a while Hermione had recovered, but Draco hadn't. He was a little scared now. And not of Voldemort. He had felt something, not as strong as what he had when Snape was doing it but something all the same. Did he have a crush on Hermione? He raised his eyes to heaven and sighed deeply as he thought this. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. So innocent, so pure, yet she was going to be taken over by an evil git who is trying to rule the world. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! "BASTARD!" Draco suddenly shouted, making Hermione jump out of her skin. "Sorry, I just hate him so much. He's a sick twisted man. No, thing. So are Snape and my father for helping him." Hermione just nodded, sadly.  
  
After a while, they got up and went their separate ways as it was getting light and they did not want to be found. Draco reassured Hermione that it would be alright and squeezed her hand. She leant up and gave him a peck on the cheek, then turned around and left for the Gryffindor tower. Draco blushed then made his way down to the dungeons. In the low torchlight of the old classroom, a pair of blue eyes flashed.  
  
  
  
What is going on with those two? Are they, or are they not under a spell? All will be revealed . . . only if u R&R!  
  
Thank you to everyone who does review!  
  
I do have a short piece out which I wrote one night called We Will Be Together Again and the summery is "Hermione, alone, thinking about her life without her soul mate. Very short piece of writing." Read if want, please! 


	11. Ron, Harry And A Return

I haven't updated in God knows how long, but I have suddenly got the urge and so thought I would! So with no further things to say, on with the story!  
  
Hermione sniffed as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, she was still a little worked up about tonight to say the least. She felt so confused as to what they should do. They may both be strong in magic but nowhere near as strong as Snape. She even thought his name with a snarl, feeling the hatred bubble up inside her. Then, thinking about Draco's father and what he did to Draco the anger overflowed as she sent Hogwarts: A History flying across the room. She picked up her potions homework and ripped it to shreds whilst burning tears of anger flowed freely down her distressed and tired face. Collapsing on her bed, praying silently that no one had heard, she fell asleep almost instantly. It was not a peaceful sleep.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Hermione walked into breakfast with an impending sense of doom. Draco smiled at her, sympathetically, and she took up her place opposite Ron and Harry. "Mornin' 'Mione." Ron said, stuffing his face again. Giving him a fearsome look he slowed down and mumbled sorry to his eggs. Harry looked at him fondly, which reminded Hermione of something she had meaning to say. "Guys, could I speak to you both outside now?" Ron complained about not having finished but Harry dragged him up off the bench and followed Hermione, who had a big grin on her face, outside. "So..." Harry said, seeing as Hermione could not speak at that moment because she was trying to hold in her giggles. Asking herself why she was being so immature she straightened her face, promptly to collapse into giggles again. "I think I know what this may be about," Harry said, smiling, "You saw us the other night didn't you?" Hermione nodded, and Ron's eyes widened. "Have you told anyone?" He asked, panicking. "No don't worry, I'm not that evil." Suddenly her face cracked into a huge grin "It's so cuuute!" Ron went beetroot and Harry did a very good impression of Ron, both shuffling their feet and Hermione noticed that their hands were very close.  
  
"How long?" she asked them. "I don't really know...probably about a month" Ron replied, still finding his shoes interesting. "Well I guess I'll leave now, I've got to repair my potions homework anyway." "What happened?" "Oh, I just got, you know, a little bit angry. I'll go and tell Lavender that I'm sorry for waking her last night and then see you in potions." As she walked through the doors to the hall again she realized that the post had arrived and there was a vast amount of talking going on, people looking worried, other excited. Just as she caught sight of Lavender, someone exited the hall and dragged her with them. She got dragged into a spare classroom and saw it was Draco who had dragged her out. His eyes were wide and he bit his bottom lip as he ran his pale hands through his perfect hair. He looked directly into her eyes and Hermione melted. "What is it?" She asked softly. Draco looked away; she could feel his pulse racing and was suddenly very, very concerned. "She lifted his head back up to look into her eyes and asked again very softly, "Draco, please tell me, what's the matter?" Her heart skipped a beat as she saw tears forming in his pale grey eyes.  
  
As a tear slipped slowly down his young face, Draco said quietly. "He's back." 


	12. Changes

1 review more so yay! I really wish people would review if they read, even if it's just to say that you have read it, because I have already given up on one other story because I got no response. So please, if you like it and want it to continue, review me!!  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was shaking Draco's shoulders violently trying to get it out of him, trying to get him to tell her what everyone was fussing over and who was back. All Draco could hear was a distant muffling of her voice, he was still in so much shock.  
  
"Today.in the Prophet." he began  
  
"Yes? Yes?" Hermione pushed him for more  
  
"Voldemort is back."  
  
Her hands dropped from his shoulders and her mouth fell open.  
  
".they said there had been another attack.muggles died.so did some witches.don't know where."  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed, "What else did it say?"  
  
"Nothing much. but it was almost definitely Him who did it.or the work of my father." Draco practically spat out the word father. The hatred he felt towards that man was unbelievable.  
  
Hermione stood there, arms limp at her side, suddenly looking so vulnerable, not the strong girl he had seen before who had quickly returned his insults. But of course, its not as if he hadn't changed himself. He hadn't bothered to insult anyone lately, he hadn't been concerned with girls at all. He was different; did this fit in with Voldemorts plan? He suddenly as if by instinct picked up her hand and held it in his own, her innocent eyes looked up into his and he tried his hardest to smile. When she returned the effort he found him spirit lifted. She had a nice smile and he held her hand because he felt sorry for her. At least that's what he told himself. He refused to admit that he really was falling slowly in love with Hermione.  
  
"But you know what this means, don't you?" he asked her, bighting his lip. The light feeling crashed down onto a bed of nails quickly as he thought of what was coming, what the two of them would have to face.  
  
"What?" she said, cocking her head on one side. Draco thought how cute she looked like that, even if her eyes were sad and her face pale. He concealed a smile as he thought of how it was a lot like his face.  
  
"He's coming for us."  
  
**********  
  
Just at that moment, un be-known to the two teenagers, a pair of snakelike eyes watched them through a red orb.  
  
A hissing voice emerged from the shadows; all that was visible of the figure was the snake eyes reflecting off the orb "You have done me well, itss all going to plan, I am very grateful for all your troubless and thiss will all be wothh your while in thhe end."  
  
"Thank you mater, sir, I am proud to have been assigned this task."  
  
"Well you were my besst option, and one of my besst followers. Your service is much appressiated."  
  
"I live only to serve you, for you are right in all, and this world needs fixing."  
  
"Well, you should be proud of yourself, you have exsseeded all exsspectations. I have to ssay I was ssurprissed to ssay the leasst. You may take your leave and get back to your asssignment."  
  
Blue eyes flashed in the darkness "Thank you, master." And the other man exited, leaving his lord to his own business.  
  
"Yess, you have done me well headmasster."  
  
**********  
  
So there we have it, another chapter. It may not be as good as some of the others because I am having a little creative block here. I have the ideas but the words aren't flowing for some reason.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY!  
  
It's much appreciated! 


End file.
